


Can't Stop the Feeling

by snowyxiu



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, Physical Disability, mention of a car crash, sort of.....through instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyxiu/pseuds/snowyxiu
Summary: the fruits of instagram stalking are sweeter than minhyuk expected(in which a thirsty minhyuk goes guy searching and finds a practical angel instead)





	Can't Stop the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mingyugu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyugu/gifts).



"Hot damn, Hyungwon, look at this guy!" Minhyuk shrieked, holding his phone out for his best friend to see. It was open to some guy's Instagram: shw_92. Hyungwon barely glanced at the screen before nodding, eyes snapping back to the textbook like magnets.    
  
"Hyungwon, really. Look at him!"   
  
This time, the dark haired boy did look over. "Okay," he said after staring at the screen for a few seconds. "What about him?"    
  
"I need your blessing."    
  
Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you want with him. Just don't come crying to me again when he breaks your heart."   
  
Minhyuk throws up a middle finger at that statement. "Not all of us are handsome like you and have such an easy time finding a relationship."   
  
By now, Hyungwon has given up on studying. "First of all, I am single. Second, if I was interested in a relationship right now, I wouldn't be stalking the Instagrams of random ass people."   
  
"But they're not random ass people," Minhyuk whined, scrolling through the accounts that he had just followed. "They all live within a one hour driving distance. We've probably seen them somewhere."   
  
Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You do you, man. Just don't push it all on me if it doesn't work out."   
  
Minhyuk mumbled something even he couldn't make out and tapped the Direct Message button on the latest profile he had checked.    
  
  
  


lmhyuk: hey havent i seen you in GQ or something ;)   
  
  


  
He put down his phone after an hour of Instagram searching and opened up his textbook. He had only gotten three pages into the reading when his phone buzzed.    
  


 

 

shw_92: no?

 

lmhyuk: oh well i just thought bc your so handsome...

 

shw_92: oh wait

shw_92: i get it now 

shw_92: thank you

shw_92: i must seem dumb now lol   
  


lmhyuk: noo not at all

lmhyuk: it was cute 

lmhyuk: ;)

shw_92: you're really sweet   
shw_92: min right?? it says it on ur bio    
  
lmhyuk: minhyuk   
  
shw_92: ah it's nice to meet u minhyuk   
shw_92: son hyunwoo :) that's me    
  
lmhyuk: i kno   
lmhyuk: in a completely non creepy way   
  
shw_92: no worries lol   
shw_92: hey you've got quite the face yourself    
shw_92: in a good way   
shw_92: really good    
  
lmhyuk: u hv got everything tho.....   
lmhyuk: face, body   
  
shw_92: well not too sure about that...   
  
lmhyuk: you're the whole package    
  
shw_92: haha thx   
  
lmhyuk: r u ok with me flirting w u?   
  
shw_92: why wouldn't i be ok??   
shw_92: it's not every day that i get a cute guy complimenting me   
  
lmhyuk: wait what now    
lmhyuk: i thougt u would b used 2 it    
lmhyuk: like w ur fpllower count n all and since ur so damn fine   
  
shw_92: minhyuk you compliment me as if you've never looked in a mirror    
shw_92: but i still appreciate it    
  
lmhyuk: hey hyunwoo, i kno u live in seoul

lmhyuk: and i would love to take you out sometime    
  
shw_92:  _ typing _   
  
lmhyuk: hyunwoo?    
lmhyuk: srry if i was too abrupt   
lmhyuk: im just being honest    
lmhyuk: i came on here looking for a guy to mess around with   
lmhyuk: but i feel like i wanna get 2 kno u better in person   
lmhyuk: fuck u make me too honest   
lmhyuk: i bet ur not interested anymore...   
  
shw_92: i would like that   
shw_92: going out   
shw_92: i like honest guys minhyukkie   
shw_92: do u live in seoul too??   
  
lmhyuk: yeah

lmhyuk: seocho-gu   
  
shw_92: ahhhh that's crazy   
shw_92: me too    
  
lmhyuk: wow this is better than i thought    
lmhyuk: do u like dancing???   
lmhyuk: i love this club in the middle of the city    
  
shw_92: oh   
shw_92: can we not go to a club?   
shw_92: sorry :(   
  
lmhyuk: nah that's ok   
lmhyuk: then there's this restaurant    
lmhyuk: not overly fancy but it's not fast food   
lmhyuk:  _ sent a location  _ _   
_   
shw_92: that sounds good ^_^   
  
lmhyuk: it is    
lmhyuk: u wanna go there??   
  
shw_92: yeah   
  
lmhyuk: great i'll meet u there   
lmhyuk: tomorrow night @ 5??    
lmhyuk: im free if u r   
  
shw_92: sounds good to me ^_^   
shw_92: one more thing minhyukkie   
shw_92:  _ typing _   
  
lmhyuk: yeah??   
  
shw_92: how old are you??   
  
lmhyuk: 23   
lmhyuk: wbu   
  
shw_92: 25 :)   
  
lmhyuk: i was only born a year after u :(((( assuming the number in ur username is ur birth year   
lmhyuk: my bday just hasn't come yet   
  
shw_92: that's ok minhyukkie   
shw_92: i was just curious    
  
lmhyuk: can u pls call me that when we meet up   
  
shw_92: ofc   
  
  
  
Hyunwoo said that he had to leave to do something, and Minhyuk was disappointed that his conversation with the cute guy ended so quickly. However, he was ecstatic that he would be meeting up with said cute guy the next day. He squealed and shoved his phone under Hyungwon's nose. "Guess who's got a date?"    
  
Hyungwon looked up at Minhyuk, a little smile on his lips. "I'm actually happy for you. You had this sweet smile on when you were texting him."    
  
Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, thanks Hyungwon. Glad to know you thought my smile was nice. Too bad I'm taken now. You had your chance."   
  
"You wish you had this," Hyungwon said, smile vanishing from his face.    
  
"That string bean body? I'll pass."    
  
Hyungwon snarled and held up his pencil like a knife. "Watch your mouth."   
  
Minhyuk shrugged and looked back through his messages. "I'm kinda nervous. He's really nice."    
  
"Don't be nervous. Although I haven't experienced this personally, you are a nice person, too. If he really is as nice as he sounds, then you should have absolutely no problem."    
  
"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."    
  
Hyungwon nodded. "I keep waiting for the day when my good deeds will be reciprocated."    
  
"Sorry, you might have to wait a while," Minhyuk said, squeezing his bony shoulder.    
  
  


  
"Hyungwon, I don't know what to wear."    
  
"Shit, Minhyuk, just find something decent. You dress yourself every other day." Hyungwon spread himself out on the bed, watching his roommate look through the closet in a panic.    
  
"This isn't every other day! I'm going on a date."    
  
Hyungwon rolled off the bed and shuffled over to the closet. He pulled out some clothes and hopped back onto the bed. "Try it."   
  
Minhyuk pulled the shirt on, his ratty pajama shirt discarded on the floor. He was pulling down his pants when he noticed Hyungwon's eyes still on him. "Could you not?"    
  
His friend laughed hysterically, rolling over to face the wall.    
  
"What a creep," he said, quickly pulling on the white jeans Hyungwon had handed him.    
  
"You're still so shy after all these years," Hyungwon said, peeking over his shoulder to find Minhyuk fully dressed and slipping his arms through the sleeves of his jean jacket.   
  
"Whatever." He settled a pink baseball cap on his head. "Do I look hot?"    
  
"Oh, yes, I am quivering at the sight of you."    
  
Minhyuk gave him a disgusted look as he pulled on black sneakers. "You make me sick."    
  
Hyungwon only laughed and checked his phone. "You should get going. Stay safe. Be responsible. Don't do anything you wouldn't want your mom finding out."    
  
Minhyuk groaned and shoved his phone in his back pocket, along with his wallet. "I'm leaving before you say anything even creepier." He quickly made his way through the campus and began walking down the street. He didn't have a car so he would have to take the bus, which would drop him off only two blocks away from the restaurant. While he walked, he hoped for the best.

Around thirty minutes later, Minhyuk was standing outside the door of the restaurant. It was ten minutes until 5, and the longer he waited, the more nervous he got. Suddenly, his phone buzzed.    
  
  
  
shw_92: minhyuk are you almost there?   
  
lmhyuk: im in front of the restaurant   
lmhyuk: no worries tho   
lmhyuk: take your time   
  
shw_92: minhyuk there's something i need to tell you    
shw_92: and i really should have told u earlier   
shw_92: when i come you might not see what you were expecting    
  
lmhyuk: hyunwoo what do u mean    
  
shw_92: i can't walk   
  
lmhyuk: what   
  
shw_92: i understand if you want to call it off    
shw_92: im so sorry    
  
lmhyuk: hyunwoo i don't understand why u think i would want to call it off   
lmhyuk: i just wasn't expecting that i guess    
lmhyuk: are you coming??   
  
shw_92: yeah   
shw_92: im right around the corner actually   
shw_92: im getting out here pls wait a minute    
  
  
  
Minhyuk leaned against the wall, looking down at the sidewalk _. Deep breaths _ . It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with Hyunwoo. He was just a little more nervous than he was before, especially knowing that Hyunwoo would be coming around the corner any minute now.    
  
Speaking of Hyunwoo, a faint rattling noise made him look up. Hyunwoo was pushing himself along in a wheelchair, arms working hard to get to the door. His ears were red and he looked past Minhyuk.    
  
"Hey, Hyunwoo," Minhyuk said with a smile.    
  
Hyunwoo glanced up for a second. "I'm sorry—"    
  
Minhyuk pressed a finger to Hyunwoo's lips to make him stop talking.  _ Damn, they were soft _ . "Hyunwoo, I don't know why you're saying sorry. You're doing me a favor by coming with my lonely ass on a date." He pulled his finger away and Hyunwoo burst into a smile.    
  
"You sound different than I expected," he admitted looking up at Minhyuk's face.    
  
"Is that good or bad?"    
  
"I like your voice."    
  
Minhyuk turned to open the door so he could hide the embarrassing blush creeping onto his cheeks. He eyed the step up into the restaurant. "Do you want—"   
  
"I got it," Hyunwoo said, tilting his wheelchair so the front wheels were in the doorway, then pulling himself in the rest of the way. Minhyuk couldn't help but smile a little.    
  
They waited a minute for a waiter to come and seat them. A stressed looking woman walked over and looked at them. "Table for two?"    
  
"Yes, ma'am," Minhyuk said.    
  
"Will he be sitting in that?" she asked, pointing at Hyunwoo.    
  
"No, I can use a chair," he said matter-of-factly.   
  
The woman looked somewhat surprised, as if she expected Hyunwoo to not be able to speak for himself. Still, she took two menus from behind the counter and led them through the restaurant. Minhyuk noticed the stares directed at Hyunwoo, but the older didn't seem to notice and focused straight ahead. Minhyuk, on the other hand, could feel his blood boiling, but he told himself to calm down.    
  
The waitress led them to a table near the wall. "I'll be back in five minutes to take your orders."    
  
They nodded at her and then looked at each other.    
  
"Could you, um, pull out the chair for me?"    
  
Minhyuk nodded a bit too quickly. "Ah, sure!" He pulled the chair out from under the table and turned it a little towards Hyunwoo.    
  
"Thank you. You can go sit now."    
  
Minhyuk scrambled over to his seat and watched as Hyunwoo lifted himself out of his wheelchair. He used the table to brace himself as he sat down in the chair. Minhyuk noted that Hyunwoo was taller than him. He then folded up his wheelchair and leaned it against the wall.    
  
"Let's check the menu before that rude lady comes back," Minhyuk suggested with a roll of his eyes. Hyunwoo seemed to agree. As expected, the waitress came back five minutes later and they ordered. When she left, Hyunwoo shifted around in his seat.    
  
He took a long breath before saying, "I was in a pretty bad accident six years ago."   
  
Minhyuk nodded, his expression somber. "I'm really sorry to hear that."    
  
"It's fine. I was actually lucky." He stayed silent for a few seconds before adding, "I fractured my hip and it didn't heal right, so I can't put weight on it anymore. I just figured you might be curious, and I don't mind saying it."   
  
"Does it hurt?" Minhyuk asked cautiously.    
  
Hyunwoo chuckled, and it was deep and sent shivers up Minhyuk's spine. "Only if I put weight on it, really. It's only happened once all this time because I was clumsy and fell out of the car."    
  
"Oh...well, that's good." Minhyuk could feel his face heating up a little. Now that Hyunwoo had finished his explanation, he wasn't sure what he should say. Hyunwoo seemed a little shy, so it was all on him to continue the conversation. "So, you're out of college already?"    
  
Hyunwoo nodded and looked past Minhyuk. "I got a degree in accounting, but I'm not sure if I'll use it. I've been working at my friend's mom's cafe. How about you?"   
  
"Still in that hellhole. I'm studying psychology, and I should be done soon if all goes well."    
  
"You seem like you would make a nice psychologist. You're smile is reassuring."   
  
Minhyuk laughed and flapped his hand up and down. "Hyunwoo, you're way too nice." The older laughed at that before resting his chin on his hand.    
  
"Do you play Overwatch?"    
  
Hyunwoo shook his head. "I don't do video games since I've never had the right software or something."   
  
"Aw man. Overwatch is like my oxygen." He wanted to add that Hyunwoo should visit him and try it out, but he thought it was a bit too soon. "What  do you like to do, then?"   
  
Hyunwoo sat up a little straighter and a small smile tugged at his lips. "I dance."   
  
Minhyuk looked back at him, wide eyed. "Really?"    
  
"Yup. Um, I use my chair."   
  
"Woah, I really wanna see that." His smile was so wide that his face was starting to hurt.    
  
Hyunwoo nodded. "I can show you one of my choreographies when we finish eating."    
  
Minhyuk clapped his hands excitedly. "You choreograph them yourself?"

“Yeah.”

Minhyuk leaned forward and smiled when Hyunwoo’s cheeks turned pink. Lowering his voice so it sounded huskier, he said, “I bet you look really hot when you dance.”

Thankfully (or maybe not) for Hyunwoo, the waitress came back with their meals. The older immediately dug in, then looked up sheepishly before mumbling an apology. For such a hunk, he was unreasonably cute

“Someone’s hungry,” Minhyuk said, just so he could see Hyunwoo’s shy smile. The man’s eyes disappeared behind his cheeks and Minhyuk swore he needed to keep seeing that smile. 

“I'm sorry. I haven't eaten since 7.”

_ Oh, poor thing, _ Minhyuk thought. “Why?”

“I was really busy.”

“You should still eat, Hyunwoo. You're gonna get sick.”

The older shoveled another pile of food into his mouth, his eyes trained awkwardly on Minhyuk’s face. When he finished chewing, he said, “I figured I could eat with you.”

They talked for a while about different things. Minhyuk learned that Hyunwoo had a friend, Hoseok, who drove him everywhere (not because he couldn't drive, but because he was scared of it); that friend also gave him a job at his mom’s cafe. He also learned that Hyunwoo had always lived in Seoul but he had moved quite a ways to get to Seocho-gu  (he was from Dobong-gu in the north). Hyunwoo also said that he had been quite shy when he was younger, but he was trying to get over it. 

In no time, they had finished eating and Minhyuk called the waitress over for their bill. “Did you want dessert?”

Hyunwoo shook his head. “I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the public park...they have ice cream vendors.”

“I love ice cream!” Minhyuk said, bouncing in his seat. He glanced over at the waitress, who was sending a judging glare their way, and decided to start counting his money. 

“Ah, Minhyuk, I'm going to pay.” Hyunwoo reached across the table to pull the bill away.”

Minhyuk pulled it closer to his own body. “No, it's fine. I asked you to come here with me.”

“And I enjoyed it, so let me pay.” The older took hold of the bill and peeled it out of Minhyuk’s hands. 

“ _ Hyunwoo _ —” Minhyuk whined, only to watch Hyunwoo hand the waitress a wad of cash along with the bill. 

“Let’s go,” he said, dragging his wheelchair away from the wall. It didn't take long for him to unfold the chair and hop over to it. He sat politely, knees together and toes pointing forward. Minhyuk couldn't think of anything cuter than the way Hyunwoo smiled up at him when he had gotten settled. 

And he couldn't think of anything scarier than the way Hyunwoo popped a wheelie at the door and let himself drop down to the sidewalk. 

“You need to warn me if you're gonna do something crazy, oh my god!” Minhyuk said, heart pounding. 

Hyunwoo laughed in response. “If you're gonna watch me dance, then you better start getting ready now.” 

They made their way down to the park with Minhyuk telling some story about how Hyungwon accidentally sent messages meant for his boyfriend to their biology class group chat at the beginning of their second year and ended up changing his major all together. Hyunwoo laughed genuinely at whatever Minhyuk said, and seemed more than happy to listen to the younger babble on.

“Ooh, ice cream!” Minhyuk pointed to the truck parked on the grass near the park walkway. 

Hyunwoo insisted that he pay for the treats, and Minhyuk let him. He handed Hyunwoo his ice cream sandwich and took his own strawberry shortcake bar. They went slowly, since Hyunwoo had his hands full and was now pushing himself along with one leg. 

“It's so nice out,” Minhyuk stated. It was still bright out, even at 7, and a warm breeze rustled the flowers. “Warm or cold?”

“Huh?” Hyunwoo asked, mouth around his ice cream. 

“Like, summer or winter. Which do you like?”

“Summer,” Hyunwoo answered without a second thought. “Days like today are nice, because it's kinda cool, but I like really hot days. You?”

“Same here. I get cold really easily.” 

Hyunwoo smiled up at Minhyuk, his eyes shaped like crescents. “I’ll remember that.”

Minhyuk couldn't help but skip for a few steps, running back to Hyunwoo so as to not leave the older behind. “Are you always like this?”

“Like what?”

“Like... _ this _ .” Minhyuk shook his hands around spastically, making Hyunwoo laugh. “Are you always this cute—” he thought for a second before adding “—and romantic?”

Hyunwoo shook his head. “Don’t think I'm weird, please, but I haven't gone on a date in five years. So, I guess you're doing a favor by, what, taking  _ my lonely ass _ out.” He laughed at his own joke and stuffed the rest of the ice cream in his mouth.

And of course, Minhyuk's insecure intrusive thoughts  _ had  _ to creep in at that exact moment.  _ What if Hyunwoo doesn't actually like me? What if I'm just filling the gap? What if he gets over me too soon? What if—? _

“Minhyukkie, are you okay?” Hyunwoo reached out and squeezed Minhyuk’s hand. 

The younger noticed that they had stopped in the middle of a patio.  _ I'm okay, _ he told himself, and nodded to reassure Hyunwoo. “I just got lost in my thoughts.”

“Okay. Do you want to say something?”

He shook his head. “Some other time, I'll tell you.” He then gestured to the open space. “Are you gonna dance here?”

Hyunwoo smiled shyly and took out his phone. “Yeah. I made it up mostly by myself, and, well, Hoseok’s a dancer too so he suggested a few things.” He held out his phone. “Can you press play when I'm ready?”

Minhyuk nodded, finger hovering over the screen. Hyunwoo wheeled himself to the middle of the patio and looked around. “No one’s gonna walk through, right?”

“There’s no one around. Don't be nervous.”

Hyunwoo nodded and got into his position. “Ready,” he said, signaling for Minhyuk to start the song. It was something he had heard before, but he wouldn't quite put his finger on it. It didn't matter, though, because he was focused on something other than the song. 

 Hyunwoo's head shot up as the first beats of the song began to play. He imitated a robot, his motions sharp and straight. The movements soon turned a little looser, popping, almost. Minhyuk leaned forward in fascination as Hyunwoo's arms moved perfectly to the beat of the music. The older's mouth was in a little pout as he concentrated on his dance. His motions became increasingly smoother as the song went on, and—  
  
 _Oh my_. Minhyuk's jaw dropped as Hyunwoo's muscular chest pushed against his shirt and he rolled his body to the music. The older smiled, but it was so different from his usual smile; it was more like a smirk, and it was taunting.   
  
As if that didn't stun Minhyuk enough, Hyunwoo turned his chair in one swift motion to display his back and he pulled down his jacket, showing strong, tanned shoulders. It only lasted a few seconds, though, and his jacket was back on while his arms drew pictures in the air. Then, he spun around a few times on the back wheels of his chair, causally, as if he wasn't doing anything dangerous. Minhyuk hooted to show his approval.   
  
The dance became more intense, with quicker arm movements and more dramatic expressions. In the last moments of the song, Hyunwoo kicked the ground, propelling himself backwards, and his arms made circular motions as if he were doing a backstroke. After the chair stopped, he pivoted to face forward again and mimicked his starting pose, head down and chest heaving as he gasped for breath.   
  
"Damn..." Minhyuk said as he clapped loudly. Hyunwoo's confident demeanor was replaced with his usual timid self. "That was amazing Hyunwoo."   
  
The dancer wheeled himself over to Minhyuk. "Thanks. I really hope you liked it."   
  
"I loved it so much I'm sweating as much as you."   
  
Hyunwoo smiled knowingly. "Was I as hot as you imagined?"   
  
"My imagination only goes so far, Hyunwoo, and you went way above what I had imagined."   
  
The dancer pumped a fist cutely. "I've achieved 'hot' status."   
  
Minhyuk waited for something more—there had to be something more—but it never came. Instead, he handed Hyunwoo back his phone.   
  
"Do you want to sit for a little while? Somewhere we can see the sunset," Hyunwoo asked. "Unless you want to—"  
  
"If you're going to ask me if I want to go home, then no. I wanna stay with you." They slowly made their way onto the grass. "I really like you, Hyunwoo."  
  
"I really like you, too."  
  
Hyunwoo didn't say anything else, and Minhyuk was itching for him to say something _more_ , to say that they were something more.   
  
They wandered over to a spot under a tree, and Hyunwoo lied down on the grass. "Come closer," he told the other when he positioned himself a few inches away. Minhyuk scooted closer until their shoulders were touching. "You're warm."  
  
"Are you cold?" Minhyuk asked.   
  
"No. I just want to feel your body near mine."   
  
They stayed in silence, looking at the sky that was slowly turning a beautiful orange. That was when Minhyuk couldn't take it anymore.   
  
"Hyunwoo," he began, "you like me, right?"   
  
The older nodded. "Yeah. What's wrong?"   
  
"H–how much do you like me?"    
  
"I like you a lot. Minhyukkie, what—"   
  
"Are we dating?"   
  
Hyunwoo looked stunned. "Um, I thought we were. What are we doing now?"   
  
"I want you to ask me officially. Like, so we're an official thing. Right now, we're just the product of my Instagram stalking."   
  
"Okay. Then be my boyfriend."   
  
Minhyuk pouted. "Say something more romantic. I know you can do it."   
  
Hyunwoo rolled over on his side (his good one, of course) and faced the younger man. "Minhyukkie, I really, really like you. After today, I've learned you have a heart of gold, but I think that if we spend more time together, I'll find that you're heart is something even more valuable than gold. I really want to spend more days with you. Will you please be my boyfriend, Minhyukkie?"   
  
"Yes," Minhyuk giggled, rolling onto his side so he was facing Hyunwoo. "You're amazing." He reached a hand up to stroke the dancer's jaw. "Kiss me?"   
  
At those words, Hyunwoo leaned forward almost dangerously fast and connected their lips. Minhyuk let Hyunwoo go at his own pace, do whatever he wanted, because he liked the over-confident Hyunwoo as much as the shy Hyunwoo.   
  
Minhyuk felt like he was on cloud nine, and he was all for it when Hyunwoo decided to roll him into his back and crawl on top of him. The only problem was that he suddenly put weight on his injured leg and immediately fell onto Minhyuk. "Agh!"   
  
"You okay?" Minhyuk managed, although he thought he could feel his own ribs breaking.   
  
Hyunwoo groaned and rolled back to his previous spot. "You should...be on top of me. If you want."   
  
"Of course I wanna be on top of my man," he said with a teasing smile as he crawled over to Hyunwoo. He ended up straddling only one of his legs so he didn't hurt him even more. "You look nice like this. And it's easier for me to feel your muscles."   
  
Hyunwoo gripped Minhyuk's hips and craned his neck up to kiss again. Minhyuk gave him what he wanted while getting what he himself wanted (which consisted of squeezing Hyunwoo's arms and rubbing his chest). Hyunwoo didn't mind all the feeling; it actually seemed as though he was enjoying it a little too much.  
  
So much that Minhyuk had to back away, pressing a few kisses to the corner of his lips. "Poor thing. You've been lonely, haven't you?" Hyunwoo nodded. "We'll continue some other time, but right now, we're in public and the sun's down. Too risky, even for me."    
  
Hyunwoo nodded and Minhyuk helped him stand up and hop over to his wheelchair. "I feel like a prince, getting help like this."   
  
"That's good. I can be your princess." Minhyuk winked, and Hyunwoo could only turn pink at his words.   
  
"I might more-than-like you." He took Minhyuk's hand and gave it a kiss. "My princess."   
  
The younger laughed. "Yeah, too bad we don't live in the same castle."   
  
Hyunwoo's eyes went wide and his mouth formed an 'o'. "Shoot, I forgot to call Hoseok. He probably thinks I'm dead."  
  
"Oh god, is he going to be mad?"  
  
"He'll look mad, Hyunwoo said while dialing the number on his phone. "He won't really be mad though, since he can't stay mad at me."  
  
"Can I push you to make it easier?"   
  
Hyunwoo nodded. "If you can." He still used his legs to walk himself forward, but Minhyuk's pushing helped them go faster. "Hey, Hoseok?..." A faint yelling could be heard through the phone. "Yeah, sorry about that. I really like him and got distracted...No, he was fine...Yes, I'm sure. I'm at the park. Are you in the area?" He shooed Minhyuk's hands away when they reached the pavement and put his phone on speaker so his hands were free.   
  
"—hyun's house. He only lives ten minutes from the park so I'll be there soon." The voice on the other end was deep, yet had a childish tone to it.   
  
"Sorry to tear you guys apart," Hyunwoo said. "I should have called earlier."  
  
"Yeah, you really should have. You don't even know how close he was to—"  
  
"You're on speaker," Hyunwoo warned. "My boyfriend can hear you." He nodded for Minhyuk to introduce himself.   
  
"Ah, hello, Hoseok. I'm Lee Minhyuk. Hyunwoo said nice things about you."   
  
Hyunwoo rolled his eyes as Hoseok's voice filled with pride. "Thank you. Minhyuk, we can meet officially in a few minutes. I'm almost there, so just wait at the gate."  
  
"Thanks Hoseok. And I'm sorry for distracting Hyunwoo."  
  
"You didn't take my boy's virginity, did you?"   
  
Hyunwoo sputtered and quickly shut off his phone. "Th–that guy."   
  
"It's okay, babe," Minhyuk said, squeezing his shoulder. "You're so cute."  
  
They joked around until they reached the exit, just as Hoseok was pulling up to the sidewalk. He rolled down his window and stuck his head outside. "Hey, Minhyuk. I like you more than Hyunwoo."   
  
"W–well, I like Minhyuk more than I like you."   
  
"I would hope so," both Minhyuk and Hoseok said, laughing at Hyunwoo's poor choice of words.   
  
"I like you too, Hyunwoo," Minhyuk said, watching his boyfriend hop into the backseat. "See you tomorrow? If Hoseok's okay?"   
  
"I'm all for it since its Minhyuk. This guy's a keeper," he said, looking over his shoulder at Hyunwoo.   
  
"Minhyukkie, come here." He leaned out the car door and gave his boyfriend a hug. His lips tickled his ear as he whispered, "Let's continue tomorrow, princess."   
  
"Kiss me again," he whispered. And Hyunwoo did (to Hoseok's discontent).   
  


 

 

When Minhyuk got back to the dorm, Hyungwon was still awake. “You will  _ never _ guess what happened today.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so some things:  
> i really researched for this to make it seem as realistic as possible. physical disabilities are all too often overlooked, and people normally associate them with weakness. wheelchair users are not restricted, they are enabled. 
> 
> that being said, given hyunwoo's age and injury, he probably could have gotten around with crutches. however, i am not medical professional, so i really dont know. my vision as the author was that hyunwoo likes the chair more because its easier to dance, and considering his job, it would be difficult to use crutches. he most likely would have had forearm crutches (with the little loop around the arm) and would have been a bit difficult to work in a cafe like that. 
> 
> this is all. i hope everything made sense, and i hope u all enjoyed it. please tell me how you felt about it ^-^


End file.
